KirbyIsh?
by lilmikee2004
Summary: A group of villains from different dimensions are going to rule the universe!...Unless Kirby, Kaabi, and Kooby and the Hero Alliance have anything to say about it. What are they? A group of Heroes, Friends, Misfits and more.  NOTE: Rewriting plot.
1. First Chapter of Random

First Chapter of Randomness

Two kirbies that look like a mirror Kirby and a fire Kirby enters the scene. The Fire kirby looks at the others hat like its an awkward shape as he sees it it never changes no matter how he looks at it. Whatever side is left of him has a fuzzy circle and 3 lines going horizontally around and the right one always has a round ball at the end and 3 lines going vertically around it. "What is it my hat," questions the Mirror ability kirby.

"Yes," States the Fire Kirby

"I just noticed,..." says the Mirror Kirby

"What?"

"Were floating..."

"Pyaw Bap!"

"What?"

Mirror Kirby thinks hardly..."AH HAH," exclaims the mirror kirby, "Use your burning kirby ability!"

"Great idea!"

Mirror Kirby grabs the others feet and they whiz across the sky into bubbly clouds, and the Fire Kirby runs right into a vertical cloud while Mirror Kirby lands on a horizontal cloud platform right next it.

"Pyo..." finishes Fire Kirby.

"Sorry Kaabii," says the Mirror Kirby.

(Kooby please pull me out!) Kaabii thinks as he sees Kracko and a Darkmatter that isn't Gooey in front of him. "Are you ready," asks Dark Matter. Then They both turn around to see Kaabii staring at them...

Meanwhile, at central dreamland Zero commands the other Darkmatter to attack Dreamland. 3 days later Kirby at Castle DeDeDe finishes having a 3 day DedeTea party with the king

King DeDeDe. Then the king asks, "So Kirby um you need a ride home?"

"Poyo," Kirby says.

So then Dedede takes out a bunch of cannons and shoots Kirby out of the one. So Kirby flies through all the rings of Popstar then goes past the "YOU ARE NOW LEAVING POPSTAR" sign, goes past Gooey, and Inhales a comet.

To be continued...

The Hero Alliance: A band of video game heroes that go against the tyranny of Zero, Dark Star, Dark Bowser, and Mephiles.

Kirby: The Youngest star warrior in the world. The Agility Warrior of The Hero Alliance

King Dedede: The King of Dreamland. Bodyguard of The Hero Alliance

Kooby: A Mirror Kirby who adapts his abilities to Mirror related powers. The Leader of The Hero Alliance.

Kaabii: A Fire Kirby who has abilities completely opposite of fire when absorbed. The Co-leader of The Hero Alliance.

Villains

Zero: The Leader of Dark Matter

Dark Star and Dark Bowser: A supreme evil in the Mushroom Kingdom

Mephiles Reborn: A creation of Mephiles made to replace the real Mephiles when needed stored with all the events of Mephiles had experienced even the resetting of time created by Sonic the hedgehog.


	2. 2nd Chapter but Still random

First chapter of Random pt 2

In the distance a young kirby screams across the landscape of Mobius. " NOOOOOOOOOOOO *Gasp* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo Mobi- er... Dreamland is Destroyed," Yells out Kooby.

"You are aware that this is Mobius right?" Asks his red companion Kaabi.

Then a blue streak runs up to them. Well guess who it is the blue streak has 2 ears on top of his head, a short stubby tail, and his eyes seem to connect. It is...

"S...S..Soonniiiiiccc!" says Kooby as he sees his childhood hero (wait he's still a child).

"Hey LISTEN TO ME!" Says Kaabi.

"Hey!" Sonic says to the kirby.

After establishing a plan with Sonic, Kooby says, " So Mr. Satu...Er Sonic we will fight for worthiness!"

"Hehehe..." says Kaabi while going underground to heat up the floor under the other kirby. _Itttt Burrnnsss..._Thinks Kooby. Just then his wand starts cracking. "What the? Is it breaking, or powering up?" Well he was right it was powering up. Just then he jumps up into the air just like kirby when getting an ability and he starts spinning. After a few seconds he slows to a stop with a dizzy face, but then he and his apparel change to look like an abilty called Starlight "Kirby". The fuzzy ball and the round ball at the ends changed into white stars. His wand tip had changed to a blue star.

"Let's fight!" Says Kooby.

Then the fight is on. Sonic makes the first move and attacks the wand the wand shifts back to its blue orb state. Then Kooby uses starlight power to strike down Sonic wasting his last amount of energy. Sonic then is lying on the ground. Shadow the hedgehog seeing disappointment in this gives Sonic the Chaos emeralds. "Sonic don't disgrace me for losing to you!" Shadow says. Just then speeding towards Kooby, Kooby says, "Awesome he is sooo. worthy..." Then a red streak blasts Sonic to the ground.

* * *

To be continued...

Well that was an interesting chapter no? Hah just kidding I'm not French? well anyways this was the longest chapter of my Paragraph stories so far... Next time on Kirby-Ish well we were going to win and we also have a new friend! Will we be able to rally up friends and other unfitting soon-to-be heroic people? Or have more enemies than we thought...


	3. 4 losses and 3 New Friends Chapter 3 NOW

-Olimario and Luigi: Super Sonic Kirby-ish with a little of...-

"What about Dreamland?" Says the confused Kaabi.

"Sonic said we should get Mario and Luigi," says his mirror ability companion, "Or else we might get eaten like Deku link near the Minish Cap moldorms!"

Meanwhile on Dreamland.

"This is all our fault..." Says the king while outside a single darkmatter is bossing around the citizens of Dreamland.

"Poyo..." replies Kirby.

"Hey Kirby I have an idea!"  
"Pyo?" questions Kirby. "BWAAAAHH!" Kirby muffles out of the cannon...and you probably know what's going to happen.

Back to the heroes.

They jump from planet to planet going Super Mario Galaxy style. When they end up on a strange planet lit up by one single street light ,but then Kaabi inhales a strange mushroom. "Sir I wouldn't advise-," starts his hat. He is going through his transformation sequence! Fire engulfs the kirby while his hat comes off. "Could it be?" asks Kooby. Then his friend turns into the ability Super Deformed Kaabi. "Apparently..."

"It is be.." Replies his wand.

Kaabi jumps up and attacks Sonic flattening the hedgehogs face and turning him into one feral creature just like Kaabi. The two monsters go towards Kooby and then Kaabi's hat does a fiery imprint of the word RUN! on itself. "Do what the Fire says and scram!" exclaims wand.

"I hereby call my legendary warpstar! Casmeere come here!" Chants the kirby ,and somewhere far away in a local nut shop... The worlds biggest seed is cracking... Then a police car comes a few minutes later to find a giant gaping hole on the Shop window...

_I have been summoned once again... The heaven's fury_

-Ancient Warpstar Casmeere

The ancient star as old as the first swerve star (though as faulty as ANY slip star). The always spinning legend of myth is going towards the mysterious planet known as Rock Star...still no rock stars anywhere on there at the time, but I..I mean WE have more important matters...DARKMATTERS...ok bad joke I know...

So we are see our second group made up of Kirby Dedede and...no one else at the time speeding towards the same planet that the kirby just left. Pyaw BAP!

Kooby inhales the Legendary Warpstar transforming his wand into it's Air Ride form (Casmeer is only for eating it stinks at moving at all...it takes one hour to get to a foot...though it does move fast then not being ridden on)

Our hero Kooby then goes to Mushroom Kingdom, and finds Luigi searching for Mario.

"Mario...Mario!...MARIOIOOOOOOOO!" And with that last yell Luigi gets impaled by a kirby on a giant wand.

"Hi-a Weegee!" Kooby yells into the unconscious Luigi's ears. They get blasted into the sky! Well apparently Luigi's big honker crashed into an underground Wiggler and gave it 5 damage... Crazy huh?

"So that's how you wanna play do ya!" Kooby screams.

"Luigi Tornado!" He yells and the tornado was so powerful it sucks in clouds. They deal 1000+ damage to the Wiggler..And Kooby starts making a creation he likes to call cloud nine.

Later Mario arrives yelling, "Luigi did you-a call me?" only to find Kooby come out of cloud 9 with a mustache and a beard...and some white stuff all over him..O_O Mario stares...

"What?" Kooby says while the white cloud vapor falls off.

"Kooby where's-a Luigi?"

"In cloud nine!"

"Cloud 9?"

"I made it out of A few clouds and...Wiggler carcass!"

"You're aware that-a Luigi is allergic to the Wiggler right?"

"OH MAN!"

"Told ya!" says Wand creating a disappointed face in his orb. Now a giant creature with a round Pacman head bursts out of the cloud and screeches using a sound similar to a Pokemon's Metal Sound ability.

"Stand back Mario..."

"Wait what's happening?" asks Wand.

"Luigi becomes this when he's sick bad Luigi bad!" States Mario using his special Weegee spray on the beast. Now that Luigi was saved Kooby goes to ask them if they would join him in a fight for worthiness. As they agree Kooby says, "Ok then have a flower!"

"Ok then lets-a RPG Power this battle" yells Mario accepting the Fire flower.

Yay! Battle cry time!  
"Let's FIGHT!"

"Let's-a-go!"

"Okey-dokey!"

The 3 use a charged fire ability consisting of running. Mario fireballs Luigi's back and stampedes towards Kooby, while Kooby is charging a ball of fire at the end of his wand stepping cautiously. Just then his wand fuses with the fireball and he charges too! They collide and within seconds the whole Kingdom and the rest of the world is covered by a Mushroom cloud...heh funny... very funny.

Though only a single little piece of grass is changed all the others seemingly fine...

"Want me to see how a giant explosion like that made a tiny fire like that?" Kooby wonders.

"Luigi get a magnifying glass right-a away!" Mario yells and then Kooby finds a little creature down on the ground.

Newcomer OLIMAR!

Olimar pointing in the direction of the fire hides most of his Pikmin from it. He currently has only one of each Pikmin and are trying to find the white one so that they can find onions for them when a giant fire singed the tree over them. Turns out though that the said one they're looking for is hiding behind said grass piece.

Kooby inhales a Minny and gives a red pikmin a mushroom and tells him to keep it.

"I ate a Minny so that I could give a mushroom to Olimar!" says Kooby after growing back to normal.

"You wha?" Mario yells, and Olimar grows to see a man in red right in front of him. Awkward pause...

"If you guys are gonna kiss then do it **after** you join Kay?" Kooby states. BONK BONK Kooby gets knocked out with a red pikmin and a hammer.

Later he is revived thanks to a 1-up mushroom from Luigi.

"Dangit Luigi!"

"OH I remember! I HAVE TO FIND THE CURE!" Kooby yells.

"Well Let's-a-go!"

"Okey-dokey."

"..." Olimar stares.

"Olimar just say some catchy line ya know like OMGIYGAS! or somethin'"

"..." Olimar can't speak Kooby...

"Oh yeah totally forgot!"

To Be Continued...

Sorry wanted to end this chapter with Olimar's arrival, but don't worry the next one will be as long as my Earthbound Retold's chapters because I really didn't plan the next one out.. Ok maybe to meeting Celestchivous Saturn to finding a stickified Ness underground (who cries like a baby because he can't use PSI Thunder underground) yeah that is about it...yeah...


End file.
